Obligations
by A True Dreamer
Summary: Choices are made. Secrets are kept. Sides are taken. Nothing is the way its supposed to be, and the person with the power to make it all alright again refuses. Kessi Story.
1. Chapter 1

Obligations

AN: This is a piece I've been toying with in my head for months now, and I suddenly got the urge to post a new Kessi fic because of the reviews I received on some of my older works.

I am doing something I usually don't like... posting shorter chapters. I plan to post at least 15 of them to complete the story, so it should work itself out. I have the entire thing written out expect for the last chapter, so I should be able to post regularly and quickly.

This won't be an incredibly long story; I just decided it was time to do a chaptered piece that I knew I could complete. I hope you all find the story as interesting as I did writing it. It is by no means incredibly unique in any way other than I'm the one writing it :]]

* * *

Chapter One

Jessi looked down at her belly her arms wrapped tightly around her midsection, cradling the not yet visible precious life inside. She wondered if _he_ might somehow feel the life they had created together and come back, if he might realize he made the wrong choice.

She knew she would take him back, she loved him enough to except his mistakes, his errors in judgment. She would take him back if he came, but she wouldn't tell him about this and influence his thinking. He had to decide to come on his own.

It had been with that thought, the choice clear in her mind, to keep the baby a secret that Jessi had asked Nicole if they could go have lunch somewhere private.

They had been sitting at the table for less than five minutes, as soon as the waitress left with their drink orders Nicole spoke.

"Jessi, I'm really curious now, what is going on?"

Jessi could hear how anxious she was in her voice, and didn't want to know what she would sound like once she found out.

"Nicole I'm sorry to have to ask you to do this, but I'm going to need to ask if what I'm about to tell you can stay between us, or at least that you not tell Kyle." Jessi kept her voice calm, but serious, she needed Nicole to agree to these terms, because she didn't have anyone else to turn to.

"Can I tell Stephen? I mean if it's something that might affect the family?"

"Yes, I just really need this to not reach Kyle, that's the most important thing." Jessi had pretty much knew it would be impossible to keep _this_ a secret from the family, she just needed to keep Kyle in the dark. He chose to leave, and his choices had consequences.

"This must be serious if you don't want Kyle to know..." Nicole hedged.

Jessi smiled, but she needed to get a confirmation from Nicole one way or the other before she shared anything. "Do you promise not to tell Kyle?"

Nicole sighed, "I promise to keep whatever it is your about to share from Kyle."

Jessi nodded, "Nicole do you consider me as a daughter?"

Nicole looked taken aback by the direction Jessi had taken the conversation, "Yes, Jessi you know I do, I love you like you're my own, you are my own."

"I want to explain why I don't want Kyle aware of what I'm about to tell you," Jessi said, knowing she was jumping around from topic to topic before she got to the point, but she needed her to understand everything. "Kyle moved to New York to be with Amanda, he is living his own life there in the city and I want Kyle to be happy in his choices. I wouldn't want him to come back to be with me because something happened to me and he felt a sense of... obligation."

"Are you sick Jessi?" Nicole asked worry present in her voice.

"No, no... but I want to apologize in advance for what I'm going to tell you." Jessi paused, taking a short breath, "I'm pregnant," she said her eyes not leaving Nicole's face.

Nicole starred at her for almost a whole minute, 56 seconds actually before she said anything. "I didn't realize you and Kyle... that the two of you were... when did you start having sex?"

Jessi appreciated that Nicole knew it was Kyle, and that she understood her enough to know she would have only done that with Kyle. "Just the one time... it was when he was still trying to pick. I had thought it meant he had picked me and for a lot of reasons I think he might have, or at least I like to hope that. All I know is one minute were together, and the next thing he was telling me Goodbye and getting on a plane.

Nicole reached her hand across the table to grab hold of her hand, "I'm not going anywhere, we will handle this as a family and I promise you we will keep this a secret as long as you think it's necessary."

Jessi squeezed Nicole's hand in return, "Thank You."

* * *

Nicole sat on the couch, a cup of coffee in her hand just thinking, she was home alone during one of those rare moments when everyone else had plans or work away from the house. The quiet gave her some time to think, it had been a month since Jessi had told her the secret. She and Stephen had decided that they would keep it from the kids until they had to tell them or until Jessi decided to share.

Lori was away at school so it was only Josh they had to be careful around, and that was turning out to be far less difficult than they had anticipated.

Nicole had slowly started baby proofing the house, in small ways that weren't obvious to anyone who wasn't looking for it to be done. She'd started with the outlets, and any open wires. She also decided this was the perfect way to get the whole family eating healthier, a motion that was only voiced against by Josh who was shocked when his father agreed to the new change.

Stephen's reaction had surprised her the most; he'd gone quite for a long time his mind clearly in overdrive, before getting up and going to Jessi. Nicole had followed silently not sure what to expect, when she saw him pull Jessi into a tight hug as he sat next to her on the bed. It was in that moment that she realized how much her considered Jessi as a daughter.

When she'd questioned him later about what he'd been thinking before he got up, he'd smiled and said he was just processing, but Nicole had a feeling it was something much more than that. She had a feeling he'd made a choice between Kyle and Jessi in that moment, something she'd been trying not to do.

Chp1/End

AN: Please review :]]


	2. Chapter 2

Obligations

AN: I'm so excited with the response I got on the first chapter. I must say I truly hope you all enjoy the story as I continue with it.

I am trying harder to edit these so they have fewer errors, but I get lazy and so unfortunately I have to ask you all to let me know if you see anything that needs fixing. I like to fix things in the beginning because after a while, I kind of stop caring. :]]

I hope to hear your thoughts again as you read this chapter, and that you let me know what you think good or bad. :]] Well on with the show.

* * *

Chapter Two

It was the last day of August and Kyle knew tomorrow he had to make a decision one way or the other. It was the last day to let the few schools he had under consideration know if he was coming. He had spent the day before with Amanda and now he was spending today with Jessi.

He didn't know what he was waiting for, how he was going to make a choice, he couldn't be sure until whatever it was came.

Jessi had said she wanted to make him dinner, so they could talk in private and so he was meeting her at the apartment. It had taken a while before Jessi had been ready to go back there, but now she knew it was the last place she could go and remember her mom. As he arrived at the door, he found a note telling him to let himself in.

Kyle walked into the dining area and found the table set and waiting for him, two tall candles were lit and he didn't see Jessi but he could hear her moving around further into the apartment, "Jessi, I'm here" he called out.

"Coming," she said right as she rounded the corner another small plate in her hands. She smiled at him and he felt his heart flutter into overdrive. She smiled harder at that.

She looked absolutely ravishing, her hair that she had let grow long again was curly and hung down her back. A small portion was pulled away from her face on one side by a small flower in her hair. It perfectly accented the flowing white dress she was wearing.

He didn't think he'd ever seen her in all white, for a second he imagined her walking down the aisle, and then he shook his head to get rid of the idea. Only now it was in his head... maybe he was making things to difficult maybe it was supposed to be Jessi maybe it always was.

"Well have a seat Kyle," Jessi said from the table.

They ate, and talked and everything was so effortless and simple between them. They talked about everything, well everything _but_ the elephant in the room, and even ignoring the elephant Kyle knew he could continue like this with her forever, she made it all seem too easy.

But he knew they weren't going to end without having a real conversation, so he was prepared when she got serious. She'd taken him into the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"Kyle..." she had began, her voice softer than he'd ever heard it.

"Yeah?" he replied; truly not knowing what he was going to say to her.

"Okay, well I'm just going to go ahead and say it. I hate what this is doing to you, tearing you apart. I never wanted to do that to you. I had just wanted you to know, you loved me too, but now I wonder if that was selfish, if maybe it would have been better for you to stay unaware.

I can't change that, cant change what i've done, but I can make it easier for you. I am giving up for you. I love you enough to let you off the hook, you can go, don't worry about me. I'm just glad I had one last perfect night with you."

Kyle starred at her, something in his brain clicked like a light bulb, he blinked a couple times. Kyle couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that this had been what he was waiting for. Waiting for one of them to be willing to let him go, and suddenly he knew; he had made a choice, maybe he'd made it all along.

He leaned forward cupping her face in his hands, and then they were kissing and it was so many things at once. It was soft and passionate, and it was fast and frenzied. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, and then it got to the point where there were way too many clothes in the way.

Her fingers were undoing the buttons to his shirt and had it off of him in seconds, and then his hands were sliding behind her easily finding the zipper and undoing her dress before sliding it over her head.

And then... all he could do was stare, she was wearing a lace bra and undies that needed to be appreciated. She couldn't have known they would end up here, but she must have hoped and that made him want her even more. "Your beautiful, Jessi." He said, and then leaned down to kiss her again.

Her hands went back to roaming his body, leaving the tingly sensation of electricity in their wake. Then her hands slide down his chest and her fingers curled around the waist band of his pants, pulling him closer to her, her legs sliding up to wrap around him, and he became very aware of how much he wanted her.

He had felt himself getting aroused, but till this moment he had been thinking more about her body than his own. Again it felt like there were too many layers between them. Only this time he wondered if they were moving too fast. If this was the right thing to do.

He was about to pull back when she said, "Kyle, I want you... please..." and he knew in that instant he wasn't going to stop this, couldn't if he wanted to, he would give her what she wanted, because it was exactly what he wanted too.

Chp2/End

AN: Okay so here is where I make the choice to keep this **T** Rated and just go to the next scene, or make it **M**, and include a lemon of their first time. Or I could wait until the end of the story and write the lemon separately, tell me what you want. Lemon Now, or Lemon Later! :]]


	3. Chapter 3

Obligations

AN:I was supposed to update this Tuesday, but my mother refused to give me her computer! So just know I did update as soon as I could. :]]

So... its going to be lemon later. I had a hard time trying to write a Kessi lemon... I can write a Scorpius/Rose I can write a Leah/Jacob I can write a Sasuke/Hinata but trying to write Kyle and Jessi's first time... for some reason I am writers blocked... but I will post it within the next two week as a oneshot. In the meantime you'll have to just enjoy my regular updates for this story, sorry to disappoint!

Also in important news, I am so thankful for all of my reviewers you guys make my day! Seriously you make my week, my month, and your support is what motivates me to write and edit and update my stories! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Three

The second Kyle woke up he knew what he had to do, he didn't brush his teeth, he didn't grab some food, he didn't do anything but get dressed and start walking. He was thankful the apartment wasn't too far from where he was headed, because with every step he took he was dying to go back.

Though the walk did allowed Kyle to relive the previous night's events, the way Jessi had felt, the sounds she had made, the complete altering she had done to his entire being. He didn't know if he would ever get enough of her, and couldn't wait to get back to her and try all the things they hadn't yet gotten around to.

He smiled when he remembered falling asleep with her arms wrapped around him; she was the last thing he saw when he closed his eyes and the first thing he saw when he woke up. He smiled, realizing it was going to be that way from now on.

He looked up when he realized he was close.

He turned on to the very familiar street, walked down the very familiar sidewalk, and stopped in front of a very familiar house. He took a deep breath hoping this would all go well. As he began up the walkway he paused when he saw that Amanda was already up and waiting for him, on her porch.

This was it; he took another quick breath continuing toward her. Before he could walk even two more steps she was running into his arms. Reflexively he wrapped his arms around her to steady them. He was about to open his mouth to speak when she started talking first.

"Oh thank goodness," she said with a large sigh of relief, her voice strained in a way he'd never heard, her heart racing.

"I was so sure I was going to get on the plane today alone, so sure I was going to fall to pieces. I was sure I would go and fail out of Julliard, because I couldn't focus on anything because I was so heartbroken over you. Then my mother would resent me forever, for choosing to let you effect me that way, but you do Kyle."

She tightened her grip on him, her voice barely a strained whisper, "I couldn't go on without you there."

Kyle stood there, completely still, his mind racing. He'd never heard Amanda sound this way before, she must have been truly afraid, truly believed she couldn't live without him...

How was he supposed to do this now?

How was he supposed to break her heart and send her into the tail spin she had already created in her mind?

He knew more than anything how powerful the mind was, knew it was completely possible for her to live out the things she'd just shared with him. How was he supposed to do that to her...

He couldn't...

* * *

Instead of calling Columbia and turning down his place there like he thought he'd be doing this morning, he called to accept.

He walked into the house to let the family know what he had decided, he saw Lori had finished moving the majority of her boxes yesterday. She was glad to be going to school close to home, and equally excited that despite the close proximity she was going to live in the dorms with Hillary.

Kyle had thought he and Jessi would come home today and start moving their things to the dorms too. He was locked in to have Declan as a roommate if he chose to stay. Jessi had gotten into the system computers and made it so she had a single. He smiled when he remembered shaking his head at her, but thinking it was such a Jessi thing to do. He guessed now Declan would get a single too.

He walked into his room, and grabbed the plane ticket he thought he'd be canceling off the desk and placed it among his bags of things. He was already packed and ready to go.

Everyone was going to school today, it had just been a matter of where he'd be going.

He thought of Jessi, hoping she wouldn't think he'd used her the night before, that she wouldn't think he'd planned things to happen the way they had. He also hoped with every fiber of his being that she meant what she said when she told him she'd let him go.

He imagined her living her life on campus with Lori and Declan. He thought of her taking the top spot in the academic department, and her making new friends and going to parties. Saw her smiling and laughing and all around enjoying life without him, it was a depressing thought, but one that gave him reassurance that he could follow through with this.

It was in knowing that Jessi was strong enough to survive him choosing Amanda, strong enough to be happy in some fashion without him... it was that fact that allowed him to leave at all.

He loved Amanda, so he knew he could go and enjoy a life with her. They were great together... at least they always had been before. He wondered only briefly if it would continue to be that way because when it came down to it.

A part of him wondered if he was leaving his heart in Seattle.

Ch3/End

* * *

AN: Kind of short, and I'm having a hard time adjusting to that fact but hey its better than no update at all right? :]]

Anyway please review, it means a lot!

Oh and if any of you are part of the Naruto fandom, I just posted my baby. It's the first fan fiction I ever seriously started writing and I've been working on it since 2007. So go check it out! :]]


	4. Chapter 4

Obligations

AN: Sorry this update took longer than the others. I wasn't able to get on a computer until now. Anyway, here is the next installment. Please enjoy. I will try to get the next one to you sooner. :]]

Also kind of curious to where all the reviewers went... there was a drastic drop in comparison to the first two chapters... maybe you all hated the third chapter...

* * *

Chapter Four

Jessi was lying in the center of her bed, her hands on her belly, her mind running off in a million different directions as she imagined how she'd react to seeing Kyle tomorrow. It was time for winter holiday, and they were coming back.

A few weeks ago she'd been in the same position as she counted the days until Thanksgiving; thankfully she'd been given more time.

The thought of seeing him again was scary; she didn't like the lack of control in being unable to predict how she would handle things. It would be the first time they seen each other or spoke since his goodbye.

Things were different now; she knew he loved her too. They had made love, heck they had made a baby, but something had changed for him between that night and the next morning. She so badly wanted to know what it was, but she also wasn't sure she'd be happy after finding out.

Had he realized that she wasn't what he wanted after all?

Had he woken up and ran in the morning light of his actions?

Worst of all, was the Kyle she knew capable of using her for sex? That last one didn't seem likely and yet once the idea popped into her head she couldn't help but continue to wonder.

She closed her eyes and thought back to that morning.

* * *

_Jessi woke up with a smile, her mind quickly reliving the night before. Everything had been so amazing, so much more mind blowing than she'd been able to imagine, and even now she couldn't capture all the feelings again. _

_The feeling of him being inside of her, the completeness that had overcome her the second it had happened. The different looks on his face, and the smiles he gave her, it was all so fairytale ending, so completely unlike everything else in her life that she almost didn't believe it was real._

_The most important thing of all, Kyle had chosen her and the reality of that was a warmth that spread from the center of her chest and out as she thought about it._

_Smiled again, everything had been worth it, worth persevering. _

_She rolled over to see if Kyle was awake and frowned when she saw his side was empty, and cold. _

"_Kyle" she called out into the apartment. She sat up when there was no reply._

_A small part of her wanted to panic, and freak out, what did this mean? Why wasn't he here... and that's when she heard the front door opening, and smiled, sighing to herself... she had jumped to conclusions, he was back. _

_She jumped up pulling the sheet with her, and wrapped it in a makeshift dress before walking out to see him. She had every intention of running into his arms and picking up where they'd left off last night when they had both found themselves too exhausted to go another round. _

_She came around the corner and froze in her tracks, her gut clenching as she caught sight of Kyle's face. He looked like he was delivering the news of someone's death. _

_Which was actually pretty spot on, if the look on his face meant what she thought it meant... she had a feeling she was about to die inside. _

"_Jessi, I came to tell you that this is goodbye, I've chosen to move to New York with Amanda. I don't want you to think last night was meaningless because it wasn't, it was amazing, but this is what I have to do." He said and waited for her to reply. _

_Jessi didn't say anything, for the first time that she could remember she had no words, nothing of meaning anyway. _

_He was looking at her hopefully, hoping she would let him go. _

_She closed her eyes, a bitter laugh escaping her mouth before she could call it back, as she realized that's exactly what she told him she'd do last night... she'd let him go, and he was taking her up on it. _

_When she opened her eyes, she put on a force smile and said, "Goodbye then."_

"_Goodbye..." Kyle said solemnly, a bit of question in his words, like he expected her to grill him, to ask questions, to let him explain more. There was no need, he'd made a choice._

_Jessi turned away from him to walk to her room, "Well I need to shower and get dressed," she said in as much a casual tone as she could muster, "have a good flight." _

_For a split second she imagined the plane crashing, but the thought of Kyle dying actually hurt more than it soothed. Amanda on the other hand... she thought her eye narrowing before she shook her head because she knew neither of those things was what she wanted._

_What she wanted was to go back to last night and never leave. _

_She walked straight into the bathroom, turned on the shower and then sat down on the floor as she waited for him to leave. _

_Right after the door shut, the crying started._

* * *

Jessi pulled herself out of her reverie, those two weeks that followed weren't something she liked to remember.

Rolling over onto her side, her hand still on her belly she smiled as she listened to her little ones heart beat, _their_ little one.

Jessi fell asleep to thoughts of her and Kyle bringing their beautiful baby into the world together, him coaching her through the entire process, keeping her calm in a way only he could. She saw Nicole behind him, smiling as she brought her first grandchild into the world.

It was a beautiful picture to see, but when her eyes left Nicole and when back to Kyle she realized her pleasant dream had become a nightmare. It was no longer her who was laying in the bed, whose hand Kyle was holding, who's forehead Kyle was cooling with a cloth... it was Amanda.

Jessi forced herself out of sleep, and found she was already crying. She immediately wiped the tears away only to find more were coming. This was one thing she didn't like about being pregnant, her hormones made her such a baby.

She laughed a little at the choice of words, before rolling over and trying to think happy thoughts as she drifted back to sleep.

She needed to be fully rested for the day that was coming; she'd need all her strength to face him again.

Ch4/End

* * *

AN: Well please review, dying to hear your thoughts and opinion and predictions. :]]


	5. Chapter 5

Obligations

AN: Okay so technically according to my schedule I'm not supposed to update until tomorrow night, but I decided that maybe being nice and updating early with grant me with more reviews instead of less. I like this chapter, but I can't wait for you guys to read the next one! :]] anyway on with the update!

Seriously though, I do want to thank all my anonymous reviewers. I love your comments so much and wish I could review respond! Some of you have some of the most insightful things to say! Okay but seriously... on with the show! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Five

Kyle walked into the house and the first person he saw, though she was hiding behind everyone else was Jessi. There was no way he couldn't have; his brain was trained to seek her out, to connect with hers. He wanted to go straight toward her, but he respected the fact that she'd purposefully placed herself behind everyone else.

He turned his attention to Nicole who was waiting with arms wide open, though he kept Jessi in his line of sight.

"Welcome home Kyle!" Nicole said, so cheerfully, and he pulled her into a tight hug. From then on it was a procession of hugs and welcomes. Everyone was there, Lori, Declan, Josh, Andy, even Hillary and he hugged each of them and accepted their warm welcomes, but inside he was itching to get to Jessi.

When finally he made it across the room to where she stood, he felt the anxious feeling go away. Just being in her space made everything else fade away, the rest of the world became nonexistent.

"Hey," he said smiling at her, she looked radiant, her skin was practically glowing.

"Hey back at ya," she said, and then she stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I missed you," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I missed you more," he said breathing her in, tightening his grip on her. Soaking up all the warmth she seemed to have pouring off of her.

In the back of his head he was glad he'd dropped Amanda off at her house first, glad he could stand here in her embrace and feel like home.

It was being here, and being happy with Jessi that he wondered if he was doing the right thing. Being away from Jessi had been torture, and the only thing that made it okay was in knowing he was keeping Amanda from falling apart.

He had begun to wonder though, if that was a good enough reason to keep this up.

Was Amanda really the kind of person to fall apart like that? Was the pain he felt being away from Jessi worse than any pain Amanda might feel in his absence? Wasn't he supposed to be happy with Amanda?

Wasn't he supposed to be happy, period?

He spent most of his time wishing he could split himself in two so he could make everyone happy, and that was impossible.

Jessi had said she would let him go so he wouldn't tear himself apart anymore, and somehow he was still being torn.

Jessi had let him go, and now Amanda was shredding him to pieces.

* * *

Jessi watched him walk through the door and she felt nothing like how she thought she'd feel. She thought seeing him would trigger some anger, that he would walk through the door and she would want to blow up at him.

Those were the feelings she thought should be having, when you looked at the facts. The guy had slept with her, knocked her up, and then left her to be with her arch-nemesis. It was just that the facts weren't as black and white as they appeared, and despite it all she was still completely in love with him.

She smiled to herself when the first thing he locked eyes on was her, she hadn't planned to greeting him, had planned to wait it out in her room and work up some kind of courage. That plan had gone out the window when she'd heard his heart beat walking up the front steps. So she'd slipped in behind everyone, and waited for the front door to open.

He smiled and hugged everyone, but she was watching his face, and his eyes never strayed from where she was standing. It felt like time slowed down as she waited for him to reach her, like she deserved to wait even longer after everything.

Finally though he was standing in front her of, and looking up at him, she realized she wasn't angry with him, she just missed him.

"Hey," he said and her heart fluttered, she had missed his voice, missed the way his lips moved when he spoke, missed how it felt to have him standing in her space.

"Hey back at ya," she said trying for casual, but she gave up when she realized she needed to touch him, she stepped forward wrapping her arm around his middle, her arms holding tightly to his back. "I missed you," she whispered to him, going for honesty.

"I missed you more," he whispered back as his grip on her tightened.

Jessi felt complete when she was holding onto Kyle, she felt like maybe everything could work itself out, because she could feel that Kyle was complete too.

That was what didn't make sense, if Kyle felt complete with her, why had he chosen Amanda? Why had he turned his back on her, and unknowingly on their family? What happened that morning?

She bit her lip, and stopped the thoughts dead in their tracks; she was the first to pull away. The loss was instant the second they stopped touching.

Suddenly she felt cold an alone, though she was surrounded by her entire family. She wondered fleetingly if keeping their baby a secret was the best idea. If maybe he needed a push to make the right choice... but she shook her head at the thought like she always did when it popped up.

She wanted Kyle to want her for her.

Ch5/End

* * *

AN: There is it, I really want you all to read the next chapter, but I am going to hold tight like a vice grip until I get the reviews I want... maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

Obligations

AN: Wow, completely amazed by the response to the previous chapter. Nightlife Eyes said I should update today anyway, and I decided that I should be nice and do that. In hope that you won't be too upset that it'll take a few days longer to get the next update because I'm going out of town to visit family I haven't seen in like four years. I am super excited, and plan to work up the final two chapters on paper while I'm there.

This chapter is kind of where I began the story if that makes sense... I worked backward and forward from this point. I hope you enjoy, can't wait to hear what you think.

Also, I figure since I'm posting this so close to yesterdays, it'll excuse the fact that its shorter than the others which are already kind of short. Then again I already explained in the first chapter that most of them were going to be short so I technically don't need to give a disclaimer at all... idk...

Enjoy :]]

* * *

Chapter Six

Amanda walked up the stairs, already happy to be away from her mom and she'd only been home a few hours. She turned on the light to her room, and leaned in the door way, a huge sigh escaping her lips.

This place... she thought it would always feel like home but already she couldn't wait to get back to her life in the city, her new friends, her music.

Plus, if being _home_ and feeling homesick wasn't bad enough, she felt _it_ more here... felt the guilt of what she'd done weigh on her.

In New York on the other side of the country she could pretend. Pretend his distance was because of school; pretend she was imagining it because she was so focused on her own studies, her craft.

Not here though, not when she felt him light up with an excitement she hadn't seen since long before they left. Just rounding the corner to their old street, he was brighter.

It was hard to pretend when he'd been so ready to get back.

She'd managed to keep him from going home for Thanksgiving, signing up for a musical to perform during the same week, claiming to need him there for support. He had stayed, but had been adamant about them returning for winter break, and she knew it had very little to do with the Treagers, or him missing the west coast.

This was about _her_, it was always about her.

Amanda remembered that day months ago like it was today. She had woken up before the sun came up with a nervous feeling in her stomach. A foreboding feeling that things were not going to go the way she hoped.

She'd starred at her breakfast, and barely been able to drink her juice, the feeling wouldn't go away. She had gone out to sit on her porch, cell right next to her, in case he called first. She was waiting; she knew Kyle was making a choice today.

Yesterday had been the last day... she frowned knowing she should have had her day with him on the last day and not the day before. Who knows what Jessi had managed, in the last 24 hours.

She was still so tired, but she couldn't go to sleep, she had to wait for Kyle, had to wait and see if this feeling would go away once he was with her.

When she'd heard him open her gate, she'd stood, and she'd known the second she saw the look on his face as he paused in his approach that he was going to turn her down. Something in her couldn't let that be it. There was no way she was just going to accept that it was over and just give up.

She'd ran into his arms burying her face in his neck so she wouldn't have to look into his eyes when she did what she was about to do. Something she'd never done to him before, she lied.

Only it wasn't completely a lie, everything she said could have happened. She just wasn't one hundred percent sure they would, but she'd made him believe it and that was something.

After all the best lies, are grounded in truth.

Kyle was the best guy she knew because he had heard her desperation, which was true, she'd been desperate to keep him, and he'd left with her.

He'd left but in all honesty he'd never really made it to New York. Kyle had made a choice, he'd picked _her_... picked... Jessi... Amanda knew that, and so she shouldn't have been surprised when things were never the same.

Kyle hadn't kissed her or showed anything other than friendly affection toward her in the last three months. The occasional hand hold, sometimes an arm around her shoulder, but she had always had to grab his hand, or scoot herself under his arm. At first Amanda had thought maybe he wasn't ready to get back to the way things had been, but later realized he didn't want to at all.

Amanda shook her head, she may feel guilty for tricking Kyle into coming with her, but she was a selfish creature, and she didn't think there was anything that could make her willing leave Kyle, he'd have to leave on his own.

She wasn't going to give him to Jessi, not if it was the last thing she did. Jessi was the reason they had broken up in the first place, why should she have Kyle handed to her?

Ch6/End

* * *

AN: I should only be out of town through Sunday, so expect and update that night if not sooner. :]]


	7. Chapter 7

Obligations

AN: First, I just want to thank everyone for being great about my trip, I had a great time seeing the family although Oklahoma City basically rained the entire time and we all realized they should have come to Texas instead. In the end though it didn't really matter I got three big brothers over the weekend and it totally made my July awesome!

Seriously though, no joke when I say I just pulled up to the house after a 7hr drive and jumped on my mother's computer to give you guys something as soon as possible. I want to thank you for your patience! :]]

Oh, and I should say that I usually try to leave Amanda out of my Kessi stories, to me she wasn't worth even writing into my story but this one I really needed her to be the bad guy... because I just didn't see Kyle leaving any other way. Also I tried to hint at it just a bit during the scene where Kyle goes to tell her... I didn't want to be too obvious about it but let me know if you caught it anyway. :]]

Now, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Nicole had spent the entire morning of Kyle's arrival fretting. She had actually cleaned the kitchen twice and reorganized the pantry, rewashed the linens from Kyle's room even though they'd been washed and untouched since he left. She couldn't find any other way to release her nervous energy.

It was all an attempt to calm down, keeping the baby a secret shouldn't be hard, the last three months had been easy, and why should the next three weeks be any different...

She also worried how Jessi would handle Kyle's return, and then his soon to follow departure. Only she and Stephen had seen how bad it had been. Lori left for school, and Andy had returned all on the same day Kyle left. So no one else was paying attention to the fact that Jessi only came out to eat, and shower, but otherwise was trapped in her room.

When Jessi didn't leave to go to school, Nicole didn't press the issue, if anyone could catch up and surpass everyone after missing some school it was Jessi.

The depression had lasted almost two whole weeks; Nicole wasn't sure how long she was supposed to wait to say something. She cared about Jessi and didn't want her suffering but she really didn't know what she could possibly say to make things better.

She had decided she would give her two more days and then she would try, no matter how feeble the attempt might be.

She had just finished telling Stephen her plan when Jessi came to join them at breakfast, and she was brighter, there was still a discernable sadness lingering below the surface, but Nicole reasoned that would be there as long as Kyle was out of her life.

Nicole remembered the look they had shared with each other across the table, wondering who this person was and what she'd done with Jessi. It was two days later that Nicole learned exactly what caused this universal shift in Jessi.

She was having a baby, not just any baby, Kyle's baby. For Jessi that was enough to sustain her without actually having Kyle.

She glanced around at her family, immediate and extended as they all waited for Kyle to come through the door. The second he passed over the threshold she was able to breathe again, he was still Kyle, still her son. She pulled him straight into a hug, and let go of all her worries.

Everything somehow would work itself out.

She watched as Kyle hugged everyone else in his welcoming party. His eyes always darted back to Jessi before hugging the next person. When he finally made it to her, Nicole felt Stephen stiffen beside her. When the two of them hugged, Nicole realized they fit perfectly together.

When it lasted longer than any of the other hugs Stephen turned and walked into the kitchen. Nicole frowned; Stephen was very protective of Jessi. She truly hoped everything would work itself out, because more than anything she needed them to all be a family again.

* * *

Lori knew something was up, she could feel it in her bones. She'd known something was up during Thanksgiving break, but she'd figured it was mostly in her head when Josh said he hadn't noticed much of a change. She'd believed him because normally nothing got past Josh.

He wasn't a reliable source anymore though, Andy was back, and senior year was happening and Josh was missing things.

Like Jessi and mom sneaking secret conversations, and the change in the food in the house, or the way Jessi was strangely nicer than she been before and happy about something while kind of depressed all at the same time.

The real deal breaker for Lori though had been the day that Kyle arrived. She had watched her mother obsess about almost the most mundane things-cleaning out the entire refrigerator, organizing all the spices, alphabetizing the DVD collection.

Dad hadn't seemed happy about Kyle's return, but he didn't seem like he was upset by it either. Then Jessi didn't join the group in the foyer until the last possible second, and Lori wondered if she'd been going to come out at all.

She had watched the faces of her parents when Kyle and Jessi were finally standing face to face. It was like this was the moment they'd been worried about. Mom looked happy when they hugged, like this was some turning point rather than a hello, but what really shocked her was how her dad backed away and went into the kitchen under the guise of getting something to drink.

All of this meant something, it was all important, she wasn't paranoid and she wasn't imagining it. Lori was going to find out the truth, and luckily as she saw it, she had three whole weeks to figure it out.

Ch7/End

* * *

AN: Hoping to update again soon, I'd love to hear your ideas on how this is going to end. :]]


	8. Chapter 8

Obligations

AN: Updating early, not because I want to spoil you all, but rather because I've been spending way too much time writing and not enough time working. Being my own boss is a great thing, and equally a hard thing! :]]

I'll be spending the next four days focusing completely on my business. Expect an update to this story Saturday evening for sure because I have the next chapter typed up already. (For readers of my other stories... maybe Monday... depends on the story!)

Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Kyle couldn't sleep, his mind wandering all over, to a million different things at once. He kept thinking about how it felt to be with Jessi, how those few seconds he'd got to touch her again made him normal again. He had spent the rest of the evening craving that normalcy again.

He realized in New York he could pretend, he could fake it, fake being normal and happy. He couldn't do that here, at home, around her... being in her presence and not being able to be with her made him want to crumble into a million little pieces.

Kyle realized as he lay there, that he needed to take this break to examine the choice he made. The last few months, he'd avoided doing just that because he hadn't wanted to break the façade. He wondered now, if maybe he should have stuck with his original decision and just let the cards fall where they may.

He could see it so clearly, he and Jessi happy and together. Reliving again and again what had been the best night of his life. They would have the feeling they'd felt earlier, they'd be complete all the time, he could see it, could taste it.

What he couldn't see clearly was continuing on the same road he'd been on for the last three and a half months. The idea of returning to New York, to the lackluster lie he'd condemned himself to, was depressing.

Kyle closed his eyes, as the realization that it was time to make a new choice cemented itself in his head. He would get some sleep and tomorrow he'd go to work deciding what to do.

* * *

Stephen had been surprised when Kyle walked into his office to talk. Not because he hadn't ever before, but because he'd been expecting Kyle to do as he'd done this past summer and try and figure it out himself.

"What can I do for you Kyle?" Stephen asked as Kyle sat down on the other side of his desk.

Stephen was at his office at the university, he had been planning to spend the next few days getting his major work load out of the way so he could spend the bulk of the kids break with them.

"I need to talk to you about some of the choices I've made, and whether or not they were the right ones," Kyle said a frown developing on his face, the crease between his brow hardening as he seemed to be thinking to himself.

Stephen didn't say anything right away, what was he supposed to say? _Well obviously you made a dumb choice, your other half is having your baby and she still loves you after you picked another woman..._ No... Unfortunately he couldn't say that because Kyle wasn't allowed to know Jessi was pregnant.

Stephen sighed, because he'd realized the second he found out that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. On one side, he thought of a loved Kyle like he was his own son, and he felt bad that he was torn between two women.

On the other side, he saw Jessi as his daughter, a daughter so much like him, and if it had been anyone else to knock her up, he would have played the shotgun dad role full out. Only it wasn't anyone who knocked her up, it wasn't anyone who broke her heart, so what if she'd pieced it back together.

Stephen looked at Kyle, at his son and knew he had to try to help him regardless of the mess he'd caused. He sighed as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table.

"Are you happy Kyle?" he said, looking at how tired he looked, and wondering what was running through that brilliant mind of his.

Kyle frowned, answering immediately as though he'd already spent plenty of time thinking over that very question. "I could be happier."

"If you'd made a different choice?" Stephen probed.

"If I only loved one person," Kyle stated simply.

"If you loved one person more?" Stephen asked.

"If I could avoid hurting anyone," Kyle sighed.

Stephen felt his jaw clench at that reply, he couldn't believe how completely clueless Kyle was. "You already hurt someone." He said as calmly as possible, hoping this really got through.

He watched Kyle frown at that, like he was reasoning something in his head. Like he had found some way to believe that his leaving hadn't affected Jessi. Stephen refused to allow him reason that way anymore; he really needed to grasp how much his leaving had hurt her.

"Just because she let you go, doesn't mean it didn't break her heart. She was depressed for two weeks after you let until she found out..." Stephen broke off looking away from Kyle, his mind racing to backtrack, to figure out a way out of the mind field he'd almost just stepped on.

"Found out what?" Kyle asked curious, clearly having caught the way Stephen broke off midsentence

"Found out she could survive without you, and she could survive, but she was still missing you every day. Still hoping you'd walk through the door, still clinging to the possibility that you would change your mind." Stephen said, turning the table on Kyle in a way to deflect from his near slip.

"So you think," Kyle started, his eyes falling to his hands where they sat in his lap. "You think I should have chosen to stay with Jessi?"

"I think you could be happier." Stephen replied simply giving Kyle's original answer back to him.

Ch8/End

* * *

AN: Another update, :]] I hope you all enjoy it! Also, you should know that because of Dark Roswellian Angel I have decided to take the time to write a third final chapter to The Calm Before The Storm. I figure it'll allow for some closure.

Anyway, can't wait to hear what you think. :]]


	9. Chapter 9

Obligations

AN: I just can't help it; I love you guys too much to no sneak in an early update. I have been cheating on my no writing strike. I just can't help this need to write while the mood is still around. I know too well what it's like when you lose the mojo.

Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean ton, can't believe I have a story with more than a hundred reviews, it's so humbling! Thanks again, I love hearing and getting to reply to your thoughts. To all my anonymous reviewers, thank you and I wish I could respond! :/

Well on with the show.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Andy was leaving the hospital, her quarterly check up confirming that she was still very much in remission. She had just pulled her car keys out of her pocket when she looked up and saw Jessi rounding the corner up ahead.

She smiled, and walked after her to say hi. Andy really liked Jessi, and had been happy to see her come out of her depression. She hadn't pried, because she hadn't known what she could possibly say to make things better and so she'd hoped someone else would be able to fix it.

She still wasn't sure what changed, but she'd been glad when she'd come home with Josh that day months ago and Jessi was sitting in the living room watching television and not holed up in her room. Andy was amazed that Josh hadn't realized what was happening but appreciated that it was because his attention was solely on her.

Andy sped up to try and catch Jessi as she saw her rounding yet another corner. As she approached the door Jessi had entered, she looked around and realized they'd gotten to the west wing, and that Jessi had just entered the expecting mother's waiting room.

Andy didn't take another step further... could Jessi be pregnant? Who? Dumb question, When? How long ago? Did he know?

She turned and walked back to where she'd started, and then continued out to her car. What was she supposed to do with this information? Did she tell Josh? Did she tell Jessi?

She closed her eyes and then thought some more about all of it... for all she knew Jessi wasn't pregnant and telling Josh before she was positive would be dumb because he'd surely blab to someone. So her only option was to talk to Jessi alone first.

She pulled out her cell immediately.

_Hey Jessi_

_Hey what's up?_

_Can we meet at The Dot? _

_Sure, give me an hour._

_Okay see you then. _

Andy then pressed Josh's speed dial and waited for him to pick up. "Hey babe, I'm running behind but I'll be there as soon as I'm finished. You are at your house still right?"

"Yeah, I'm at the house; see you when you get here." Josh replied, but she could hear the video game in the background, and knew he was only half listening to her.

"Love you," Andy said and smiled when he replied, "I love you too."

* * *

Andy picked a table on the porch in the back corner, there were only a couple people back there and she figured they would need as much privacy as possible for the conversation they were going to have.

As she sat there sipping her milkshake, she started thinking about everything, even little things that she hadn't thought were connected and she knew she was right, Jessi was pregnant.

Nicole's decision to stop buying junk food, and start cooking differently wasn't mid-life crisis as Josh had to 'eloquently' put it, but rather an attempt to make sure Jessi and her baby were getting all the things they needed.

Even the relationship between Nicole and Jessi was an obvious sign. Andy had thought they were just closer because Lori and Kyle were away as school, and that may have been part of it, but now it was clear they were in on the secret of the baby.

There were so many other instances basically the entire

Andy was so lost in thought about all the things she had been missing that she didn't notice Jessi until she was pulling out a chair across from her. Andy eyed her curiously, and realized that Jessi had no clue what she had called her here for. She also knew Jessi wasn't one for small talk so she decided to just get right to the point.

"Jessi I know your pregnant," Andy said, having chosen her words carefully, as she waited for her to reply.

Jessi didn't give anything away in the form of a reaction, there was no pregnant pause, no widening of the eyes, no lip biting, nothing. She just responded in the same tone of voice as though Andy had asked what the time was, "You think I'm pregnant."

This response instead of _No I'm not_ told Andy she was right and Jessi was indeed with child. She didn't smirk or do anything in the form of a reaction either; she simply replied "No, I _know_."

Jessi sat back in her chair, not saying anything for a while, and Andy allowed her that.

Finally Jessi leaned forward, "Please don't tell Kyle," she pleaded.

Andy leaned forward too, now dying to know the answered to some of the questions that had popped into her mind, "So he doesn't know? Really? Why would you want to keep this from him? If he knew he wouldn't have left, he wouldn't leave again."

Jessi cut her off, before she could get out any more of the questions she was dying to have answered.

"I don't want Kyle staying or coming back because he found out about this... I want Kyle to come back or stay because he chooses me, because he realized I'm the one for him, not because he has some sense of obligation. Can you see how I'd want him to want me for me?" Jessi asked.

Andy smiled, because she knew exactly what she meant. She'd felt similar about people around her after they found out she had cancer.

"I completely understand. I promise I won't tell Kyle, it's your secret to tell, not mine."

Ch9/End

* * *

AN: Maybe another one Sunday night, if not Tuesday. It depends. :]]


	10. Chapter 10

Obligations

AN: So thanks as always for the amazing support. I am loving writing this story. Its funny because when I first started writing this, I really didn't think that many people who be interested in the story, and yet you've all proved me wrong.

Also I want to thank all of the people who because they read this, have gone on to read my other Kyle XY works. I really am a huge Kessi Geek so thanks for the kind words about my writing.

Also, a shout out to the anonymous reviewers, and without further ado...

* * *

Chapter Ten

Lori sat waiting patiently on the couch for her mother to leave the house; she'd over heard her say she needed to run to the post office. She was pretending to be captivated by the rerun of some random sitcom on the screen. She waited until she heard the car start and begin to drive away before racing to the window, once she saw the car was out of sight she ran up the stairs as quietly as possible.

Josh was still in his room, and the last thing she needed was him to hear her going into her parent's room. Once inside, she shut the door silently behind her, and then stood there for a second her eyes darting everywhere wondering where exactly to start first.

Her eyes landed on her mother's night stand, there sitting and waiting for her was Nicole's planner. Lori walked quickly to it, and picked it up flipping to this week and seeing if there were any clues. Her eyes landed on today and say the words "Jessi: 16wks Appt" scrawled in the time slot for right now.

Lori dropped the planner her hands flying to her mouth, "Oh, my..."

She quickly picked up the planner again, flipping through the previous months, seeing multiple appointments scheduled, the weeks getting less the further back she went. Lori rushed to put the planner back, her cell out in the same instant, her finger already pressing Delcan's speed dial number.

"Hey Treager, what's up?" he asked, answering after only one ring.

"I have some seriously important news to tell you!" Lori said, quickly but quietly remembering that Josh was upstairs as well.

"Okay well how about I stop by after I finish doing what I'm doing."

"And what are you doing?" Lori asked curiously.

"Picking Kyle up from your dad's office," he replied.

Lori frowned; she didn't want Kyle around when she told Declan, just in case she was wrong. Besides she wanted to hear how Declan would handle this new information. "Okay, well I need to talk to you without him around, so let me know when you're on your way here."

"Okay, will do, talk to you later."

"Love you," she said quickly before he went to hang up.

"Love you more Treager," he said, and she could hear him smiling through the phone. "Always have."

Lori hung up the phone and snuck out of her parent's room and into her own. She lay down on her bed her mind attempting to digest what exactly this all meant. Jessi was pregnant, so obviously Kyle was the father. She knew Jessi enough to know she wouldn't just sleep with anyone.

So Kyle and Jessi had sex. Sixteen weeks ago apparently... but Kyle had chosen Amanda hadn't he... why would he have sex with Jessi if he was with Amanda? None of this made any sense; Kyle wasn't the kind of person to sleep with someone when he wasn't planning to be with them.

She frowned, so did that mean he had planned to be with Jessi? Only once again it came back to the fact that he had moved across the country to be with Amanda. Lori rolled over; this was going to give her a headache if she kept thinking about it. She would just wait until she could talk to Declan.

* * *

Declan turned the car off and angled to face Kyle. He wondered what Kyle needed to talk about. Had Foss gotten in touch with him, was there trouble from some new unknown source coming at them. He was about to ask what was going on...

"Do you think I made the right choice?" Kyle asked still looking out the window.

Declan sat silent for a moment; this hadn't been what he'd been expecting at all. In fact he was very surprised; Kyle hadn't wanted to talk about his Jessi-Amanda-Triangle with anyone, said he'd wanted to figure it out on his own.

"You really want my opinion," Declan asked, still not sure what Kyle was really asking. Which is why he was shocked at the look on his face been he finally turned to look at him. It was one of defeat, he looked completely worn out.

"Okay then," Declan started, "Well I'm going to need the entire story, everything. Don't leave anything out, it's the only way I will be able to tell you what I think."

Kyle nodded his head, and after a moment he finally spoke again. "I made a choice the day before I left..."

"Amanda," Declan stated when Kyle trailed off.

"Jessi," Kyle corrected.

Declan tried his hardest to keep the shock off his face, if Kyle had chosen Jessi... why...

"Jessi had said she was willing to let me go, so I'd stop worrying about who my choice would hurt. I knew then that's what I'd been waiting for. I'd been waiting for one of them to give up, but I realized I'd already chosen."

Kyle paused seeming to remember something, "We were at the apartment when we had this discussion, and so when I picked her we started kissing. Then one thing lead to another and the next thing I knew we were spending half the night making love."

"You had sex with Jessi!" Declan interrupted.

"Yes, and I thought everything was decided. I loved Amanda too, but I'd chosen Jessi and I was happy."

"I don't understand then... so why'd you leave?" Declan asked, confusion clearly evident in his voice.

"The next morning, I woke up before Jessi, and I knew I needed to formally end things with Amanda. Well when I got to her house, she thought I was coming to be with her. Before I could even say anything, she told me she would have broken if I hadn't come. The desperation was palpable, and I had never heard her sound like that before. I couldn't be the one to do that to her," Kyle sighed.

Declan frowned, Amanda had never seemed like the kind of person to fall apart like that, not the Amanda he knew. Then again, if she wasn't that person was she the kind who could prey on Kyle's weakness to do more for people.

He turned his attention back to Kyle, "and you were okay hurting Jessi to avoid hurting Amanda?"

"I didn't think I'd be hurting her, she said she would let me go!" Kyle replied defensively.

Declan nodded his head, trying to show he understood, "That was before you guys had sex, sex changes _everything_, it always does." He said, in a tone to suggest he knew Kyle hadn't purposefully meant to hurt Jessi.

"I didn't know..." Kyle said, seeming realize he'd missed that key factor.

"Well there was no reason for you to have known before," Declan replied. "Okay so you moved to New York with Amanda, were you happy? Did you guys have sex at all?"

"Of course we didn't, we haven't even kissed actually."

"You moved across the country to be with Amanda, and you haven't even kissed her in all the time you've been gone?" Declan asked amazed.

"I haven't wanted to kiss her," Kyle replied simply.

"Ah, of course, because you've been wanting to be back here and with Jessi." Declan stated rather than asked, "Well if you've been so unhappy, don't you think you could answer your own question?"

"Is it right for me to make Amanda unhappy so I can be happy?" Kyle questioned.

"Kyle, people get hurt every day, it apart of life. They get hurt, and then they find a way to move past the pain. Really the question you should be asking, is making Jessi just as unhappy as you are, the right thing?"

Kyle groaned, "I've been back less than a day and already every decision I thought was right is proving entirely flawed."

Declan laughed a little, "Well that's what happens when you don't confide in your best friend," he joked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I didn't want to make a decision based on committee vote..." Kyle said meekly.

"I understand, and from the looks of it you made the right choice initially, but you should have talked over that impulse decision of yours with someone, don't you think?"

"Okay... so how do I handle things now?" Kyle asked, seeming more hopeful than he'd been at the start of the conversation.

Declan, thought for a minute about everything he'd just learned. Wondered what he would do if he was in Kyle's shoes. Suddenly he knew exactly what to say, "If no one would be hurt, who would you pick?"

"Jessi," Kyle said with no uncertainty.

"Then you need to pick Jessi and you should probably tell her everything so she knows you had always picked her, but that your superhero complex go in the way."

"...and Amanda?"

"Just be straight forward and honest with her, it's the only thing you can do."

"Who should I talk to first?"

"Amanda, that way you're free to really talk to and be with Jessi."

Kyle nodded in agreement before pulling out his cell phone. "Well, let me do this right now then."

Ch10/End

* * *

AN: Next update Late Thursday Night if all goes according to plan. I don't know if you noticed but this chapter is just slightly longer than most of the others... not by much but I tried.

I got lazy on the editing of this chapter... if you see anything let me know and I'll fix it right away!


	11. Chapter 11

Obligations

AN: Another chapter, because I'm addicted to making you guys happy! We're getting closer to my second favorite chapter. It's the one after this, and I'm looking to put it up on Friday as a weekend gift. I am still working on the last chapter. I may have to split it into two chapters.

I'm reconsidering how I originally planned to end things... I guess I'll just have to flip a coin and see which way things are going to go.

Anyway, here is a Hump Day treat, although there isn't any humping...

* * *

Chapter Eleven

When Jessi got back to the house, she went straight to her room, and sprawled herself across her bed. It didn't seem possible that one day after Kyle got home a secret they had kept for three almost four whole months was coming out.

She couldn't wait for Nicole to get home; they were going to have to talk about being more careful over the next few weeks.

She rubbed her belly, and then stopped herself. That was a habit she was going to have to focus on not doing when everyone was around.

She sat up when she heard a knock at the door, "Come on in Lori," she called out.

Jessi had really missed Lori while she was away at school. She hadn't realized how close they had gotten until she wasn't there anymore. She was supposed to be off at school right now too, supposed to be enjoying life as a college student, but she and Nicole had both agreed that she could wait until next fall to go to school.

She looked at Lori's face, and wondered what was wrong.

* * *

Lori smiled when Jessi called her to come in before she could say who it was. She went over to join her on the bed, and tried to smile but she wasn't sure how to say what she was going to say. She had planned to talk to Declan first, but she had decided that Jessi deserved to know she was in on her secret.

"Okay," she started, biting her lip for a second before continuing "I'm just going to come right out and ask, are you pregnant?"

She watched Jessi exhaled, seeming genuinely shocked that she was aware of her predicament. Her eyes wide as she just stared back at her.

"Okay so you are then..." Lori said in response to her silence, "what the heck?"

Suddenly Jessi was crying, and Lori immediately pulled her into a hug. It wasn't everyday that Jessi cried; then again Lori figured her hormones were bound to be out of whack. They sat there for a while, as Lori allowed Jessi her shoulder to cry on.

When she finally calmed and pulled away, she looked embarrassed.

"Look, I know you don't want me and Kyle together, but I love him and you told me I needed to be someone worthy of his love... that's why I let him go." Jessi said her eyes on Lori's.

Lori grabbed her hands in hers, "Look Jessi I'm sorry I told you, you weren't worthy of Kyle. That was over a year ago and way before we actually became sisters! Besides, I didn't mean what the heck, why were you with Kyle, I meant it like why didn't you tell me!" Lori told her, rolling her eyes at the obviousness of what she'd said.

"You think of us as sisters?" Jessi asked, and Lori realized Jessi hadn't associated their closeness over the last year as a sisterly bond.

"Of course I do, that's a given. Now why didn't you tell me? That's the most important question!" Lori probed; she was dying to finally understand this situation. She'd been turning it over for hours in her head, and was coming up blank.

"You left the same day Kyle did, so you didn't see what him leaving did to me... and then once I found out, once I got past that feeling I didn't want to go back there... plus I honestly thought you wouldn't like it if you found out about the baby." Jessi told her, honestly, her hand resting on her belly.

"Well you were wrong, I mean of course I feel like this kind of came out of left field and I was pretty shocked but I want you to feel free to confide in me. Which means, tell me everything! How are you pregnant with his baby if he's living across the country with Amanda?" Lori asked, now dying to know the answers.

Jessi sighed, lying back against her pillows. Lori climbed over to lie next to her, as she waited or her to start telling the story.

"It was that last night, Kyle was going to have to make a decision one way or another and he had spent the day before with Amanda, and he was spending that day with me. I made him dinner at the apartment, and I was just enjoying getting to spend one last day with him. I had accepted that, that was going to be the last day because I was going to tell him I was giving up, I was letting him off the hook where I was concerned."

"You told Kyle that?" Lori asked shocked, that was the last thing she'd expected. Okay well, a pregnancy was the last thing she'd expected but that was already happening.

"Yeah I told him after dinner, and instead of getting up and walking away. Instead of leaving to go like I'd expected he would, he leaned over and kissed me. He kissed me and one thing after another and suddenly we were making love, and it was magical and absolutely perfect." Jessi said her eyes closed as she seemed to be remembering that night.

"What so Kyle just had sex with you the night before he got on a plane to be with Amanda?" Lori asked her eyes brows raised in question.

Lori watched Jessi grit her teeth before continuing, "I woke up the next morning and he was coming through the front door to tell me goodbye."

"Wow... that just doesn't sound like Kyle..." Lori said aloud in thought, and then she rolled over to face Jessi "so then obviously he doesn't know about the baby."

"No, and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep it a secret too," Jessi said her eyes closing, she looked exhausted.

"Well if course, but is that what you want?" Lori bit her lip, not sure how she would handle this situation if she were in it herself.

"If he comes back, and that's _if_, then I want him to come back for me, not out of obligation."

Lori nodded, "So then I guess telling Declan is off limits?"

Jessi shook her head adamantly, "He'll tell Kyle."

Lori sighed... she knew that was the case, she just hated keeping secrets from him. Lori hoped Jessi and Kyle were able to work this out between them sooner rather than later, lying to Declan about this could seriously ruin their relationship. He'd know something was up, he could read her like a book. Her mind took up in a million directions wondering how to keep this secret, a secret.

"If it makes you feel any better, Andy found out earlier today and she's promised not to tell Josh either." Jessi told her, seeming to hear Lori's dilemma loud and clear.

Lori smiled, "You're surprisingly not any good at keeping secrets," who knew.

Ch11/End

* * *

AN: I do believe Lori and Jessi would have become close on the show in the end. I just wish we had more of the show to look forward too. Although I might not have taken the time to write this story if we did... so it's a twofold situation...


	12. Chapter 12

Obligations

AN: I don't know how many of you read my profile... but whatev... the point is that I am updating again... so soon because I am dying for you all to read this chapter.

I will however be putting a imaginary lock on this story until I can work up the ending still... it keeps changing in my head and its really frustrating me. Idk... hoping something someone says in this chapters reviews will inspire me one direction or the other.

So far I've already had the whole thing planned... and I have the next chapter already written... but we're getting close to the end so this is your chance to influence the outcome! :]]

Without further ado...

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Amanda smiled to herself, it was like she was sitting in plain sight and no one recognized her. She was once again glad her roommate was a drama major, the wig and false glasses she had lent her were perfect. She looked like a completely different person with her new short auburn bob, as she sipped at her cherry vanilla smoothie.

She sighed to herself, she had only been back here one day and it was so boring. She was craving the fast pace of the city, the friends she'd made, the way her need to compose music seemed to be inspired by all the diversity around her. Here it was as though everything was the same, as if she was the same as she'd been.

She didn't miss the meek, naïve girl she'd once been. Moving had changed her, and she preferred the person she was now.

She took another sip of her drink, as she glanced around at the other patrons; there was a couple sitting over by the door to the porch, in a whispered conversation. They were holding hands, and smiling and doing all the things that she and Kyle hadn't done since they'd gotten back together. She looked over her shoulder and saw Andy sitting two tables behind her; she was the only other person on the porch.

Amanda, smiled when she realized Andy didn't recognize her. It was fun being someone else in a place where so many people knew her. She glanced at the front door, and saw Jessi coming through. She frowned and dropped her gaze to the book she'd brought with her.

She honestly didn't hate Jessi; it was more that she envied her. Kyle loved her; or rather Kyle was _in love_ with her.

She wondered if Andy and Jessi had become good friends in everyone else's absence. She heard them greet each other, and wondered what she would be eavesdropping on and whether or not it would be interesting.

"Jessi I know your pregnant," she heard Andy say and she froze. Her breath literally caught in her throat and she had to close her eyes to focus on breathing like normal. Jessi was pregnant? Amanda's hand slowly went to her mouth, as she realized of course it was Kyle's.

Kyle had had sex with Jessi... he really had chosen Jessi over her...

She listened to their conversation half heartedly from that point on, wondering if she could continue alone the same course now. She sighed; she wasn't just keeping Kyle away from Jessi anymore, now she was keeping him from his kid.

She wished so badly she hadn't come here today, that she had taken her mother up on her offer to go out to lunch together. If she'd never heard this, things would be different, she wouldn't have to change. Now unfortunately she realized she was going to have to grow up.

She needed to move on... or rather, let go. If she was honest, she could admit that she wasn't in love with Kyle anymore than he was in love with her. She hadn't been for some time now, but she'd need to have him. It was too bad that Kyle didn't belong with her anymore; she'd always thought they were meant to be. That they could be apart but that they would always belong together in the end.

Now she could see that was just a fairy tale. In fact the more she accepted this the more she couldn't wait to get back to New York and start dating. There was such a large selection of men in New York that she was sure she'd find a new guy who fit the new her.

Plenty of them right at her school, though she'd been forcing herself not to notice them because she'd needed to keep her eyes on Kyle. Now, she wouldn't have those limitations.

As if on cue, her cell phone buzzed on the table, Kyle's name glaring up at her from the screen. She grabbed the rest of her things and hurried out of the porch area, through the dot, and outside to the sidewalk, before answering. "Hey Kyle," she said as she walked over to her car.

"Hey... I was wondering if we could talk, are you home?"

"No... Meet me at the park up the street from the dot?" she asked, frowning.

Sure she had accepted this, but it was all happening much sooner than she'd thought it would. She didn't like the determination in his voice. He was too anxious to see her.

"Already there actually, see you in a minute?" Kyle asked, and she could hear his excitement lingering beneath the surface. He couldn't wait to see her, so he could end things and run off to Jessi.

"Yeah Kyle, I'll see you in a minute." Amanda answered, in a clipped tone, hanging up quickly.

She sat in the driver's seat of her car, and pulled out of the parking lot as she started driving to the park. To go and let Kyle break up with her... she slammed on the brakes at that thought. "No way," she mumbled to herself, as she picked back up her cell, and called her mother.

"Hey mom," she said making her voice sound excited, cheerful. "Okay, so I know I just got back, but Kristina just called me and a famous alumnus is giving private lessons this break. It was a last minute thing, but she said she put me on the list for the class, he's only taking on like five students, I was chosen. It's up to you really, but I think it would be a great opportunity. Maybe you can come to the city for Christmas weekend and we can spend time together there instead."

Amanda, listened to her mother buy into her made up story, and strongly urge her to hurry home so they could get her on a flight back as soon as possible. She smirked as she hung up, wondering if maybe she should have been a drama major instead.

So what if she had to make up a story, the important part here is that she now had an exit plan.

Ch12/End

* * *

AN: It's like almost 3AM so I'm not even bothering to edit this again. I read through it last night... but I also made some additions (those additions usually are where my most mistakes lie... so if anything needs fixing, let me know!)


	13. Chapter 13

Obligations

AN: This chapter isn't that long... and now I feel bad that you guys had to wait as long as you did for it.

I do have an explanation for my actions.

Kinda

Up until this point, I've had most of if not all of the last chapter pre-typed up, they only needed editing and a bit of extra if I could see where to add it. But now, well now we're all caught up, and the next few chapters needed to wrap the story are still stuck inside my head. I only how I want it to end... but I'm having trouble seeing the scenes that make that ending happen.

I worked really hard for the last week to try and come up with the next chapter, I didn't want to post this one until I knew I had another available to post. Sadly, nothing came. I am hoping you don't hate me, because I really am working hard to finish this story for you all.

I plan to take the next hour or so, and go back through all of your reviews, maybe there will be something there that will trigger what I need to happen next. Maybe there won't be, but I figure it came hurt to try. The funny thing is, it's just the next exact "scene" that's giving me the trouble... after that it'll all flow perfectly to a conclusion I think we'll all like.

Without further rambling... here is the next installment.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Kyle sat at a bench on the park trail; he could see the basketball hoops he and Declan usually played on from where he sat. They hadn't played since the summer, Kyle missed the summer, everything that had seemed stressful then was nothing compared to the stress he was dealing with now.

He leaned back and closed his eyes hoping that what he was about to do would go smoothly. He couldn't wait to get back to the house and talk to Jessi. He could only hope that she would take him back, that she would believe him when he explained what had led him to New York.

A part of him was scared, scared that Jessi had moved on. She wasn't nearly as in pieces as he felt. Maybe she had honestly let him go after he left, perhaps she was done waiting for him to wise up and get a clue.

He could feel the crease in his brow harden at the thought of continuing to be without Jessi, after he was no longer with Amanda.

He opened his eyes and glanced down at his watch, what was taking Amanda. If she was at the dot, she should have been here by now. He hoped nothing had happened to her on the way her, he was about to pull out his cell phone to call and check on her when he saw her walking up the trail to his left.

She was wearing black horn-rimmed glasses, and looked suddenly so much older and different, than she ever had to him before. "Kyle," he heard her say as she came to stop in front of him. Something in her eyes told him she knew what was coming. He stood up in front of her, preparing himself to say everything he'd been thinking.

To get out the speech he'd practiced on Declan. He didn't want to hurt her but he knew she would probably want some explanation of why he had been so distant the last few months and why he was ending things now.

Before he could open his mouth though, she spoke. "So did you find out about the baby then?" Amanda asked.

Kyle starred at her completely confused, what baby? What was she talking about?

"Jessi is pregnant." She said simply. As if she'd just told him it was December, or the grass was green, or that it was cold outside. Like it was something so obvious, and so boring, it didn't need any further explanation.

He blinked at her a couple of times, all the oxygen seeming to have been sucked out of the area around him.

"So I get it, I'm flying back to New York alone." She said, and then not waiting for his response she turned and walked away.

Kyle just stood there completely shocked. That had been the last thing he'd expected to find out today. He felt himself back up and plop down on the bench. He was going to be a dad, he was hopefully going to be with the woman he was in love with _and_ he was going to be a dad.

Declan had been right, this was the right order to do things because now he couldn't wait to go talk to Jessi; hopefully she would take him back. His mind raced to a million different situations where she was his again, forever.

This new information helped explain Stephen's attitude during their conversation earlier. Now his frustration made since, and was completely justified. Stephen was upset with Kyle for hurting Jessi, and Kyle would have treated himself the same way if their roles had been reversed!

Kyle stood and began walking toward the house, pulling out his cell as he started to speed up. So much was about to happen, and he needed to get home quickly so they could.

* * *

Amanda had thought long and hard about how she was going to handle Kyle before she'd gotten out of her car to go find him. She knew she had to let Kyle go, but she refused to let him be the one to do it. She had to keep something for herself, and now she would always know that she was the one who let Kyle go be with his family.

Now she could go and move on with her life, and if she was lucky, she wouldn't see him again until she'd found her own forever someone.

She hoped her mother was able to find her a flight out within the next few hours, if she was lucky she would get back to New York without ever setting eyes on Jessi.

The woman who ruined it all... and yet somehow managed to get it all.

Ch13/End

* * *

AN: As far as Amanda... I think sometimes (more often than not) people do things... that ruin the lives of the people around them. Even if it's just in this case for a few months... they do these things and then they get of scotch free.

I decided Amanda was going to be one of those such people. She stopped Kyle from being happy for a long time, and now she's going to go off and live a life she loves. The killer part is no one else will ever know for sure, that she lied to get her way.

I despise people like Amanda, but I know they exist, and sometimes you just have to let it go.

Please Review! :]] It makes me happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Obligations

AN: Another weeks wait... I know, but you'll be happy to know this isn't the last chapter lol, I realized I couldn't finish it in as many chapters as I originally planned, there will probably be able five or so more, without further ado here is the next chapter.

I'm going out of town tomorrow, but I do plan to update again while I'm gone. I will probably do this on Thursday. So sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next one will be longer. Pinky promise. :]]

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Declan was about to take the first step up the stairs to the Treager home when his cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was Kyle, he answered quickly, the phone beeped in his ear warning him, "Hey man, my phone is dying, but how did it go?"

"Where are you?" Kyle asked him, and it sounded like he was running on the other end of the phone.

"Standing in front of your house, what's going on? Is something wrong?" Declan asked, a little worried.

"Jessi is pregnant, I just found out, I'm rushing home."

Declan was silent for a moment as that statement registered in his head. That must have been what Lori wanted to talk about.

"I'll see you when you get here," he said hanging up and rushing up the stairs. He didn't have to bother knocking anymore, he was basically family now. He walked through the front door, and when he didn't see anyone in the living room he went to the kitchen. There stood Jessi, Lori and Andy, they stopped talking when he walked in.

He knew in that instant they were talking about Jessi being pregnant. His eyes went straight to Lori's, "What are you guys up to?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I was just asking where Josh was," Andy answered, quickly, a little too quickly for that to be the truth. "I just got here and he was supposed to be home playing games."

"I was telling her he ran out to the store to get snacks," Jessi piped up, deciding to go along with the story.

Lori however just looked at him, not saying anything. He saw she knew he knew _something_, but wasn't sure what. He wondered if Jessi had asked her to go along with this apparent cover up, and appreciated that she was clearly struggling between doing what Jessi wanted, and telling him the truth.

He wouldn't let her be stuck between them, and that when he said, "I know," His eyes going to Jessi.

The only word that could describe Jessi's face at those words was panic, "Does that mean... Does he..." she started to ask panic on her face, and in her voice.

He was about to tell her that he'd just found out and how, when she doubled over her hands wrapping around her stomach. She groaned in pain, and Lori quickly wrapped her arms around her in support. "Somethings... wrong..." Jessi said, her voice strained.

"We have to get her to the hospital," Lori said, her eyes jumping to Declan. He didn't even hesitate he rushed forward and picked her up, already walking toward his car. Lori was ahead of him, opening the front door, and then rushing ahead to open the car door.

"I'll wait here for Josh and then we'll be right behind you," Andy said from the doorway, her voice worried.

"Call my parents, and let them know." Lori shouted from the sidewalk as she waited for him to get there.

"I'll call Kyle," Declan shouted over his shoulder as he placed Jessi in the back seat.

"No... don't..." Jessi whispered, but Declan didn't hear her in the commotion. Lori climbed in the backseat with Jessi, and he got behind the wheel driving as quickly as was safe. Josh passed them in his car, just as they were turning off the street.

"Don't worry Jessi, I'll get you there as soon as possible." He said, and hoped his voice was reassuring.

* * *

Andy stood on the porch her phone to her ear, as she waited for Nicole to pick up. When it went to voicemail, she wondered if this was the kind of thing you leave on a voicemail, and decided it probably was.

"Ms. Treager, its Andy. I'm calling because Declan and Lori just left to take Jessi to the hospital. I think something is wrong with the baby. I'm waiting for Josh to get home, oh wait, there he is now. We are going to head to the hospital too. Please call me, or meet us there. If I don't hear from you, I'll call again when I have more information." She hung up the phone, and ran out to the sidewalk and waited for Josh so she could hop in before he parked.

"What's going on?" he asked when she rushed into the car.

"Jessi is being taken to the hospital, I was waiting for you to get here, let's go." She told him. She didn't mention the baby, because she wasn't sure it was okay to tell him yet. One way or another she figured he'd know by the end of the day, and at least this way she could keep her promise to Jessi.

As they drove she hoped that Jessi and her baby would be okay, Jessi didn't need anything else to go wrong in her life right now.

"Drive a little faster," Andy said, anxious to get there, worried at what they would find out when they did.

Ch14/End

* * *

AN: Don't hate me...

Would it help to know that I had seriously toyed with not finishing this story because i couldn't pick the exact direction I was going... Now I have and you can rest assured knowing this story wont be left unanswered... :/


	15. Chapter 15

Obligations

AN: I have to admit I was really scared to read the first review I got for the last chapter. Thankfully most of you weren't pissed at me, but rather wishing I'd get the next chapter out instead. It was because of that, and a weird inability to fall asleep when I had an early flight the next morning, that I was able to type of this chapter with no problems.

I'm glad I'll be able to keep updating this story, I worked my way through the block I was having and now am able to write, :]] Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Kyle was half way home when he suddenly had the ominous feeling that something was terribly wrong. He could sense it. He knew instantly that it was Jessi, and with that he picked up speed running faster than he had ever tried before.

When he got home, he was surprised to find no one home. It was disconcerting because he'd just talked to Declan and had expected at least him to be here. He pulled out his phone and called Declan, only for it to go straight to voicemail and he remembered his phone was dying.

He tried Lori's number next, only seconds later to hear his ringtone playing on her phone upstairs. He was trying not to think of the worst possible situation, but his mind was rushing to someone sneaking in and taking his entire family, rushing to things they didn't have to worry about anymore.

He dialed Nicole's number, only for it to ring and ring before also going to voicemail. He was pacing at this point, his nerves on edge. Why now, of all days, after he'd found out the most unexpected news, was he was sensing that something was off, why was everyone choosing to be inaccessible.

He went to the next person on the list, Josh. He pressed dial, and waited expecting to hear another voicemail recording only for him to answer after the first ring, "Hey man are you on your way yet?" Josh asked, and Kyle heard Andy in the background asking who it was.

"On my way? Where is everyone?" Kyle asked, quickly, his nerves suddenly on edge.

"We're on our way to the hospital; Declan and Lori are taking Jessi there. We don't know much, but we're only a few minutes behind them, and we're already around the corner so they should be inside already. Andy said Declan was supposed to call you."

"His phone is dead," Kyle answered him, as he grabbed the keys to Lori's car and walked out the front door. He turned to lock the door, when he heard a car starting. He looked over and saw Amanda and her mother pulling out of their driveway.

She didn't look at him, but she had a feeling she'd seen him. He couldn't believe it had been less than an hour ago that he had spoken with her. He wondered if she was really as okay as she'd come off at the park. As he walked over to the car, he hoped she would find someone who was great for her. Better than he had been the last three months, in the last year.

Kyle pulled out of the house, and sped to the hospital. He needed to get there, needed to see Jessi, and he hope she needed him there as well.

* * *

Jessi stared at the curtain that was keeping her bed private from the one next to it. She was in the emergency room, and hating it. The sounds, the smells, the way being here made her think something bad needed to happen to fit the atmosphere.

The nurse had changed her into a hospital gown so she could take an ultrasound. Thankfully she'd gotten to keep her jeans on in the meantime. They had given her something to stop the cramping, but were still determining what, if any damage had been caused, and why.

She was amazed they had gotten to her so quickly. She had a feeling it had to do with Lori's hysterics upon entering the ER. The way she had handled the nurses, had been a thing of gold.

She had her hand on her belly, she could still hear a heartbeat, but she wondered if that was a permanent thing. She felt the tears sting her eyes at the thought of losing this baby. This child was her entire world right now, and to imagine it not existing was something that tore her heart to pieces, just as badly as when Kyle had left.

Suddenly her eyes flew her left. He was here, he was here and she knew any second he would be coming her way. The nurse had asked the others to wait in the waiting room until she was done with the initial processing. She knew he would ignore any such request, and she wasn't sure how she was going to handle seeing him.

She knew he had to know, how, she didn't have a clue, but he knew. Kyle knew she was pregnant, and he was coming her way. She was feeling a sense of fight or flight. She didn't want to have this conversation, not here not yet.

She scowled at the heart monitor, not only for showing just how nervous she was for what was going to happen, but also for being a beacon and leading him right to her. She knew he would have heard her regardless but now he'd have no doubt where to find her.

She sighed, resigning herself to the fate of the upcoming interaction. She closed her eyes and let her ears stretch out, listening for him.

"...and the nurse hasn't been back out to tell us anything," she heard Lori's voice speaking, the irritation at being left in the dark obvious in her tone. She wished she'd tuned in sooner; she had no idea what they'd discussed before that.

"I'm going back there," Kyle told them, and she heard his heartbeat get louder with each step he took toward her. She stopped listening, and rolled over onto her side, facing the side of the curtain he was sure to come through.

When he stepped into her line of sight, their eyes locked, and they stayed silent for a long time. She wondered what was going through his mind as he stood there looking at her. He looked happy to see her, worried, but happy.

She was about to speak first when the curtain opened behind her. She looked and saw her personal doctor standing there, her chart in her hands, a frown on her face.

Ch15/End

* * *

AN: Almost some Kessi... we're getting there. I know you've all been waiting to see them together forever, but I had to go through everyone and everything else first. :]]

As always please let me know if you caught something that needed to be fix. :]]

Please Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Obligations

AN: Sorry for the wait. Wasn't able to get on a computer, and then when I was I was in the midst of a huge need to type up a oneshot for one of my other ships. :]] Anyway, I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

And as always, I've edited this, but let me know if you see anything. Its almost midnight and I've been up for a long time today. :p

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Stephen walked with Nicole back to her car; she had met him for lunch at the school so she could tell him how Jessi's appointment had gone in a place away from the house and its many prying ears. He was glad to hear things were fine, and she had brought a new ultrasound picture back with her as well, but had left it in the car.

He had always thought he would hate it when he became a grandparent. That it would mean he was suddenly old or something. He was glad that wasn't the case; he was so excited for May to get here, so he could meet his first grandchild.

He was already excited to show the baby off to his coworkers. To see its first steps, the first time it crawled, the first time it turned over even. The first tooth, and the first solid food, the first word, all of those moments were just waiting around the corner.

He waited while Nicole dug around in her purse, "Oh, I have a few missed calls," he heard her say as she put the phone to her ear, her hands still looking for the picture. He wondered if Jessi would let him come to one of the ultrasound appointments when she was further along. He had always loved it when Nicole was pregnant.

"Oh goodness," she said, turning around to him, her face scared, and immediately he was scared too. "Jessi's been taken to the hospital."

Stephen motioned for her to hand him the keys, and seconds later they were driving. He couldn't help the black hole that was growing in his stomach. He was just beginning to get used to the idea of having a grandkid and now he was worried it would all stop before it could even really start.

Stephen smiled when Nicole reached over and grabbed his hand in hers. It was comforting, and her way of telling him to keep the hope that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Josh sat in the waiting room his eyes darting from Lori to Declan to Andy. They all knew something, and they were keeping it from him. He could see it in the way they were glancing at each other and holding silent conversations. He had asked Andy what was going on, and she'd told him she knew about as much as he did since they were all stuck out here.

He had bought into it, until Kyle had walked in. Then they'd all proceeded to have a conversation about exactly what was going on without once saying what it was. Josh crossed his arms, hating the feeling of being left out of the loop about something.

He was about to try Andy again when his parents walked in. He smirked and realized that they couldn't keep it a secret from his parents, and that he was finally going to understand what was going on, and why Jessi was in the emergency room.

"How is she," Nicole asked, as soon as they were close enough, he hated how worried she looked.

"She's been back there for a while, the nurse hasn't told us much, just that it's okay right now," Lori told her mother, and Josh waited for her to ask what_ it_ was, to ask the question that would give him the answer to his curiosity.

To his amazement both of his parents just nodded their heads, seeming to completely understand what she was talking about. They both took seats, and prepared themselves for the wait. He looked at all of their faces again, they all looked really worried, and they were keeping it from him. If something was wrong, if Jessi was sick he had just as much a right to know as anyone else. She was his sister too.

"Okay, that's it!" Josh said, standing up. "What is going on? You've all been talking in code, and I don't know how, but I'm the last person finding out! So spill!" he demanded.

They all exchanged looks, assessing the others, determining who knew what, and how much. He waited his eyes following them all, before he turned to his mom.

"Well?" he asked again, knowing she was the most likely to answer him honestly.

She took a deep breath before squeezing Stephen's hand in hers, "Well at this point, I don't see how we can try to keep the secret any more. Jessi is pregnant, and something may be wrong with her baby."

Josh's eyes widened, "No way, she can't be she-" he cut himself off, as suddenly everything about the last three months came crashing together into a different picture in his head and he realized she was telling the truth. "Wow," he said as he plopped back down into his seat.

"Yeah," Andy sighed from beside him, and he turned to look at her, "You knew and you didn't tell me?" he questioned her, hurt that she would keep this from him. He didn't think they kept secrets from one another.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Don't be so dramatic, I just found out today, and besides it wasn't my secret to tell."

He looked over at his sister, "and you, what's your excuse?" he asked.

"I found out today too, we all did." She said, before looking at their parents, "What's _your_ excuse?"

Josh followed up her question with his own, "yeah, I mean I get you not telling her, she's been gone, but what about me?"

"It wasn't either of your business; until Jessi decided it was, end of story." Nicole told them, and before either of them could raise argument to that statement she was on her feet. "Dr. Robert's what's the news?" she asked the redheaded woman who was approaching them.

They all watched her as she stopped in front of them, she sighed before telling them she'd just come from seeing Jessi.

Ch16/End

* * *

AN: ... dum dum dum... I don't like this doctor already! Who sighs before telling a waiting family something!

Please review, next update soon! :]]


	17. Chapter 17

Obligations

AN: I understand you all wish me dead, except you know if I died the the story would never be complete so you only really wish me bodily harm, assuming my hands and brain are still working! :]] I'm a horrid person for taking this long, but I am determined to complete this story. So here is the next installment.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Declan kept silent after they arrived in the emergency room, only speaking when Kyle had shown up, hoping to give as much reassurance as he could. Afterwards all he could do was sit and think about everything that had lead up to this. His grip on Lori's hand tightened a bit and she gave him a small smile, her worry obvious beneath the surface.

He couldn't stop thinking about the look on Jessi's face after he'd told her he knew. He knew better than to shoulder the blame for the entire situation, but a part of him couldn't help but wonder if he'd just waited until Kyle had gotten there if things would have gone differently. Was he responsible for her panic attack? If she lost the baby would she blame him? These were questions; he couldn't help but ponder while they waited for more information from a doctor or a nurse.

He didn't get involved when Josh began demanding explanations and he stayed quiet as people started pointing fingers about who knew what. He was completely lost in his own thoughts until Mrs. Treager stood up, and addressed Jessi's doctor.

"Dr. Roberts, what the news?" she asked, and Declan tried to read some clue in her face before she answered, but got nothing.

"I've just come from seeing Jessi, and I want to first assure you all that both she and the baby are fine. She's given me permission to fill all of you in on all the details."

Everyone gave a huge sigh of relief, and Declan smiled at Lori before returning his attention to the doctor.

"She and the baby are fine, but the magnitude of this stress reaction is unfounded. Up until today everything about Jessi's pregnancy has been by the book, even in my honest opinion more perfect than the book. So after today's events I have every reason to speculate that if all the good has happened on an extremely perfect level, than the negative may react in similar fashion."

He watched her rub the bridge of her nose, another sigh escaping her lips, "I'm really worried, that something else could happen that could be more damaging in the future, and at the same time this could for all we know be the only occurrence for the remainder of the pregnancy. I've asked her to stay over night for observation, and we've scheduled a check up appointment for a week from now."

"Is it alright for me to go and see her?" Mrs. Treager asked, already grabbing her purse, clearly not caring what the doctor said. He watched as Stephen stood as well obviously refusing to be left behind.

Once they were gone, he turned to look at the others, "So do you think Jessi's abilities played a part in this?"

"I don't know," Lori frowned, squeezing his hand this time. "I kind of feel like a part of this is my fault."

Declan's eye's widened in shock, had she been thinking exactly what he'd been thinking this whole time? "What do you mean?"

"Well when I told her I'd found out about the pregnancy she kind of broke down crying, and then not even an hour later she's being rushed to the ER, I feel like I got her worked up." Lori said, guilt in her eyes.

"If its anyone's fault its mine," Andy whispered, "I'm the one who confronted her out of no where at The Rack earlier, I'd seen her when I was leaving my check up at the hospital, so I asked her to meet up with me and then I basically attacked her with the information."

Declan sighed, "She didn't go into a panic and start cramping when either of you confronted her with the information…"

"It sounds like it's all of your faults," Josh said slouching back in his chair. "Or you could all stop playing the martyr, and look at the facts. Obviously Jessi wasn't stressed about just anyone finding out she was knocked up, if anything it seems like the one person she didn't want to know was Kyle. So if I were going to look at anyone to be the reason for this, it'd be him. He did apparently leave her here to raise a baby all by herself."

"He didn't know," Declan tossed out, feeling the need to stick up for Kyle, even though he knew Josh was right, Kyle was obviously the reason Jessi was stressed out. He just hoped they were able to work this all out.

"You know why he left?" Lori turned to look at him, shock in her voice.

"Whoa, don't look at me like that, I just found out the whole story today when I picked Kyle up, and I was planning on telling you the whole story, were you going to tell me about the baby?" Declan asked, raising an eyebrow as he waited for her response.

"I wasn't going to lie to you," Lori whispered her eyes worried, as they stayed glued to his, "I was going to figure out a way for you to guess the truth so I could keep my promises to both you and her."

Declan smiled, "Luckily you didn't have to worry, I found out and the reason I even confronted Jessi in the first place was so you wouldn't have to lie to me"

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Lori asked, as she leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Have I told you how sick you guys are making me right now?" Josh asked interrupting the moment.

* * *

Nicole trusted everything the doctor had said, but she still wasn't going to feel secure in the knowledge that Jessi was okay until she saw it with her own eyes. She knew Stephen was equally as worried and so they walked faster than needed until they reached the room Dr. Roberts had told him Jessi had been transferred to.

She was about to open the door when she saw Kyle inside and he and Jessi looked like they were still discussing everything. She backed away, and turned to Stephen, "I think we should go home and grab some of her things, first."

She watched him debate if that was a good idea or not before he nodded in agreement.

"Your right lets give them some time to work this all out."

* * *

AN: Part of me worries that no one is even going to read the conclusion to this whole mess because I've taken so long, but if you're still out there, I'd love to hear from you. :]]


End file.
